<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Used to Dying by Kunabee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568046">Used to Dying</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunabee/pseuds/Kunabee'>Kunabee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fates Undecided [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Gen, i'm sure you can guess that the major character death is Frisk, undertale horrortale and underswap AUs!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunabee/pseuds/Kunabee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara says Frisk has died 743 times, and while they aren't sure if that's true, they're used to dying by now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fates Undecided [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Used to Dying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if you're caught up on all of your undertale fanfics and don't want to add to the far-too-big list, why not write your own?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frisk was used to dying.</p><p>Chara said they'd had 743 deaths when they had their pacifist run, and Frisk wasn't sure whether that was true or not. Chara made things up, sometimes. They were loud where Frisk was quiet, and hard where Frisk was soft. Frisk knew they had made 65 runs at the time.</p><p>The first run, they only killed Toriel. They didn't know they could go <em>back</em>, not yet. They felt her dust on their hands through the rest of the run, and when they escaped, Chara whispered for the first time. They <em>Reset</em> together, twin determined SOULs pulsing in unison, so tightly wound there was no possible way to separate them.</p><p>They didn't kill anyone that time, but Asgore got in their way. Undyne, first, but eventually they ran far enough away. Asgore... Asgore, they couldn't bring themselves to attack him. So Chara said <em>let me</em> and they Reset together.</p><p>Chara got strong. They slaughtered monsters. But they couldn't attack Toriel. Their hands shook and they went back and fell silent, for a while. But Frisk knew the pattern, now.</p><p>So Frisk gained EXP. They hunted down every monster they could, not just the ones in their way. If they needed strength, then they would be strong. Chara warned them. But when Monster Kid stood in their way, Frisk hesitated.</p><p>Chara didn't.</p><p>Chara's SOUL engulfed Frisk's. They killed monsters together. They were partners. And Frisk sold their SOUL to Chara, to get a second chance. The two of them played it like a game. They could always take back the deaths. But after a while...</p><p>After a while, they grew tired of it. They left the Underground, almost everyone left alive. Chara and Frisk did their best to live their lives.</p><p>One day, the news came on and told them monsters had been freed. Monsters had been starving, and a little girl came in and befriended them and did what Chara and Frisk could not. And Frisk felt... guilty. But that was fine. They'd live their life. Chara was quiet, these days.</p><p>It was a year since freedom. And they felt death hit them, painful and sharp; a bone in the back of their head, in their brain.</p><p>When they woke up, they were eight years old again and back in the Underground. It was their 64th run. Chara said it was their 741st death. This time, they stayed with Toriel. They didn't move on or push forward. Toriel was kind.</p><p>They died of old age and woke up at the beginning. 743 deaths. 65 runs. </p><p>That was when they managed pacifism. Not a monster died by their hand. This time, they beat Flowey. And they went back, just to the fight with Asgore. They spent just a few more minutes lingering. This time... this time they freed the Underground.</p><p>They looked for Eliza, who at the time was three years old. Her family had just died. It made sense; the abuses in foster care had driven Frisk up the mountain, too. Frisk asked Toriel to take her in, too. Three years of living on the surface, of being free...</p><p>It wasn't death this time. Frisk had died a lot. They knew what death felt like.</p><p>So why...</p><p>Why were they back at the beginning?</p><p>They hadn't Reset.</p><p>Chara hadn't Reset.</p><p>So, at the beginning... together, Frisk and Chara tried to reset.</p><p>Frisk woke up. They called out. Chara did not answer.</p><p>Asriel came, holding a temmie doll.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i swear i'm working on the skeleharem.</p><p>maybe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>